


KAGEROU (TATTOO) | DAHMO

by kimwig



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 14:57:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21210440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimwig/pseuds/kimwig
Summary: "I think this is happening now. I think I'm destroying Dahyun."Admiring her for afar has always been something Momo did to Dahyun. It started off as a little crush that turned into endless love, burning tears, and later a tattoo on Momo's wrist.





	KAGEROU (TATTOO) | DAHMO

Dahyun always looks beautiful. It's rare these days you find someone with such natural beauty, both on the outside and the inside. Although, I didn't really know her when I first started staring at her at the coffee shop she worked, handing people hot coffee and tea, I could tell how genuine she was.

I'm not a freak for admiring her from afar, but maybe, shy and a nervous mess. I tend to ruin things when I get close to them, touch them. I wouldn't want to destroy such a precious being, an actually kind and loving person.

What caught my attention was her laugh that echoed loudly to the whole shop one day, the day I couldn't for the life of me focus on my projectes. I looked around when I heard it and was instantly met with her pale face, big smile and squishy cheeks that when she laughed a lot made her eyes dissapear. Her hair was silver and I remember her wearing one white and one black sock. It was cute, I thought, and tried focusing back on my assignments.

It didn't really work out. Her smile and laugh were the only things I wanted, the only things I was seeking for and soon I started admiring her, the way she overflowed with visuals and great manners.

As days passed I started going to the coffeeshop every morning and stayed there until the very last mintue of her shift, watching her every move as I hid behind my laptop. It sounds creepy I know, but I really meant not harm.

Dahyun never noticed me, not even the day I ran into the shop crying. I was losing myself because of this girl, because she wouldn't notice me. I had lost friends, people gave up on me, and she didn't care. She didn't care for my tears, for the way my heart beat whenever she was around. Dahyun never looked at me in the eyes.

The beating of my heart whenever I saw her was getting tiring, it made unable to breathe, to think. I needed to do something. I had to do something for her to notice me, love me. That's all I needed. Her attetion kept me going and since I never had it, I couldn't live. I couldn't function.

I stopped going at the store for a week, my budget was limited and I needed to make an investment that would make my goal easier, that was more important than being there watching her make coffee.

I had tattooed her name on my wrist with big and clear letters. It cost a fortune and I'll be paying off the artist for long. Yet Dahyun still didn't notice me. It was like I was invisible to her. She only cared about others, especially her coworker.

Jihyo wasn't as beautiful as Dahyun. I found her unattractive and annoying. Her smile looked gross and when she bobbed her hair I thought she couldn't get any worse. Dahyun liked it. I was mad. She was playing with it, messing her bangs, hug her, and even kiss her cheek. Dahyun did all this, but could never meet my gaze in the coffeeshop. She could never be the one to call out my name whenever my order was ready. She didn't even pass by the table I'm to sitting to clean.

Dahyun wouldn't notice me, no matter what I did. She didn't care I shed tears over her existence, that I'd do anything for her. She didn't even see the tattoo. Everything was about Jihyo and Jihyo only. Dahyun looked Jihyo in the eyes, loved whatever she did, waited for her to end her shift so they could walk home together.

Dahyun could never notice me and I had to do something about it. My skin was itching, all I needed was her attetion to be on me. Everything she had to offer to evolve around me. I loved her and I knew she did too, even if she didn't know it.

So, I made another investment. One that I shouldn't as I took money from my student loan. I didn't care if it was bad, using the money that's supposed to go on my education to her, Dahyun is above all. I had bought a knife and a gun.

Remember when I told you whenever I get close to something I destroy it?

I think this is happening now.

I think I'm destroying Dahyun.

Or she just likes pretending.

She must me a good actor because not moving for thirty minute must be hard. Not breathing for thirty minutes must be a nightmare for her. And I don't know why she keeps doing it, even now that my hands aren't around her throat, pressing hard until her face turns into my favorite color (purple). I don't know why she doesn't shout at me to get my hands off of her or why she doesn't slap my face. I'm not sure why she isn't responding to the intoxicating smell of dinner being served at the house just around the corner of the alley we are at, why her stomach isn't grumbling. I haven't fed her in four days.

I want her to punch me again, give me all of her attetion as she tries to wiggle away from my grip. I want Dahyun to open her eyes and bury her nails into the skin of my wrist, the skin I littered with her name, that part of my flesh that will never let me forget her and crave for her.

Why isn't she moving anymore? The moments of happiness have lasted so little.

Her eyes are rolled back. It seems like she has taken the role too seriously, she doesn't want to break character.

She's a great actress, but she wouldn't look good in any movie in this condition. Not when I have skinned her inch by inch, not when my initials are etched all over her body, her throat spilling of sweet, red liquid. She couldn't get a part with both her legs broken, two toes missing, and her hair ripped off her scalp. She could never be an actress with a bullet planted to her head, chest, stomach.

Dahyun doesn't want to give me her attetion anymore. So, I guess, I have to move on.

**Author's Note:**

> Usually, stories that have been inspired by songs are based on the lyrics. This time, I just happened to be listening to Babymetal's Kagerou (also known as Tattoo) and it just hit me. It must've been the combination of 'Tattoo' and the repeated 'Crazy' in the song that inspired me to write this. I usually don't publish things like this, I never have the guts to write and share something from the 'weird side of my head' XD. I hope it's alright.


End file.
